


My life, i guess im bored, don't know what title

by s_jhobbi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Rambling, Random - Freeform, just me talking about shit, life of a me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_jhobbi/pseuds/s_jhobbi
Summary: This is just me talking about shit I live and see and all that shit, probably going to curse a lot just cause it's fun, also don't know how to write, English is my second language. I don't know if people will read this but o well I’ m just write stuff je.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you read this i hope you have fun or somethig caused by my rambling.  
> [edit]  
> Hi again, I shouldn't be here, i should be studying for my exam tomorrow hahahhaha o well.  
> Bye  
> PSD: i just found out you can also write in spanish OMG, ok so maybe im new to posting in here je and maybe i'll write in spanish some day maybe. ok bye again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you read this i hope you have fun or somethig caused by my rambling.

Hi again, or for the first time hi. I was just so bored and didn't have the energy to study so I decided to post something in here, even though I just spend most of my day chilling in bed and reading some fanfics. Well something about me is I’m a college student? Idk in my country it’s called university so yeah, I’m a university student…. a medical student.  
I have right now a lot of free time and that free time has given me a lot of time? Yeah, to think my life choices again and again and again, so right now is like a mini mental break down. I’m usually a very cheery person and also like to make people laugh, then again, I just end up laughing at my own joke because I think sometimes, I’m hilarious.  
Ok so I’m just rambling random stuff I guess and you can probably tell I do not double check what I write or have someone read it before so if it doesn’t then make sense it doesn’t make sense, don't question it, just feel it.  
Also, I have dogs, I like dogs! And cats and most animals, except hamsters, I mean they’re cute and all but I once had one as a pet (actually my lil sister) and never again am I getting another, I HATED THAT LIL SHIT. (not to offend anyone, but yeah).  
And now I have no idea of what am I doing, also don’t know why I write like I have an audience, but yeah, welcome to my sometimes-random ranting and writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that I used a lot of parenthesis to put some shit to make the other shit make sense or just to put more random comments, I tend to do that a lot so maybe if I keep posting they’ll be constantly stashed in there, also I laugh, and feel the need to write my laugh. :P

I’m back! I actually didn’t think I would post something here again but I had fun writing and I also figured out that if I don’t promote this no one would actually read it but meh I really don’t mind it’s just reassuring that I can vent a little knowing that maybe some one will eventually stumble on this and read my thoughts 😊 .

Ok so idk if some have guessed by my name (probably no one has guessed) but I like K-pop and I am a proud ARMY <3 (for those who don’t know I like and stan BTS) Alright the reason I am telling you this is because I was introduced to BTS thanks to my best friend and also she got into K-pop my other best friend (let’s call them C and M) I met them in high school and well a lot of thing happened but that’s a story for another time. 

Back to the main reason I told this, its actually about kinks (yes kinks), so here I was an innocent person not aware of the existence of kinks (except the daddy kink, like I knew it cause everybody knows that one) SOOO this band BTS they are like super hot and cute at the same time and well… we are only human you know. Yeah so I am like the most innocent in our group of friends and as we three got more and more into the fandom thing kind of escalated (to my innocent mind) and well my friends started to reveal their true selves (kinky wise) first it was M who was the most vocal (not about the kinks but yeah), I always knew she liked to express all of her thoughts even before the BTS times, buuut then, then OMG then C started and damn she started with the kinks and I just wow I was shocked. At firs the were just memes and I was like yeah meme they don’t really mean it like that right, WRONG I WAS SOOOO WRONG. Turns out that they were 100% true and well I was, as said before, SHOCKED. 

Well then time passed and I got used to it and kinda realized that maaaybe I like some of that shit (o well I mean when you spend a lot of time in those kinds of conversations you pick up stuff hahahaha) 

Also for more context none of us have had lover before (we are actually just a bunch of virgins and pure girls we just act crazy but in reality we hardly even kissed someone, it’s kind of funny sometimes) that is until like 2-3 weeks ago C got herself a boyfriend and he is the corniest person I have ever seen, like he is such a sweet talker sometimes C tells me she need a break from the sweetness and just wasn’t a drink hahhahaha and its funny because she is like a really cold serious awkward person so yeah.  
Anyway, it’s kind of weird and funny all of this that has been happening recently in my life and idk just wanted to share :D! 

Other stuff I will tell, just cause I can and want to, is that my music taste is like all over the place, like I enjoy rap, hip-hop, pop, K-pop, classical music, jazz, dubstep, electro type, rock, 50’s, 80’s, indie, alternative, and much more! Well I just wanted to say this because I recently been into Post Malone and wooow I really like his music, I guess I never really put myself to listen to all of his albums but woow it’s like hyped but also chill and deep, idk, I like it hahhahaha. 

In another unwanted story and useless data… I suck at painting my own nails, I always and up fucking them up, spilling nail polish or nail remover every were and also for some reason I usually do it late at night and in my bed….maybe that’s why I’m such a mess, o well guess I don’t really mind hahhahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was really random but this the kind of stuff I would spontaneously post, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of tipsy/little drunk rambling soooo probably with some errors :)

Hi agaaaaain rigth now im a little bit drunk well kinda a tipsy but well today is my vest friends C birth day and we came to party at some pubs buuuuut OMG AM I BOREEEED and also um im loke a third weell because she is with her boyfriend and here i am writing hahahahhaha.

Well some tome has passed and a im sill a third weel (more like a 5th well) and im still bored af.   
And i was thinking well maybe ill get drunk dance and have fun on my own daze bit im poor so im out of money therefore out of alcohol....excelent   
If you can tell im writinf this shit as it passed so rigth now its like 1:30 am and here i am...

Another funny thing is that I use glasses so I don't fall down and die, but today a decided to put on contacts and well it's been like 10 times I tried to push my glasses up nose...but I don't have them on so i just look like an idiot touching the bridge of my nose hahahahahahaha.

So i just remember am actual cute and random thing that happened to me tonight, so I was waiting for my friend to come out of the restroom and this cute/hot girl came up to me and started to kind of dance and took my hands and interwodend our fingers and aaaaah my heart skipped a little bit beacuse nothing like this ever happends to me and well that was lokey hikey the highligt of my night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just in case you are confused I am bisexual :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want some vacations :'(
> 
> Also I notice someone read this? :DD and letf kudos! So thanks!!!

So short story time… I had to go to school to take one of my final exams, this usually takes at most 2 hours and then I can go home but this time was different and I suffered :( I got to the class and waited for the teacher to come, when she did she told us that the exam will by oral (means she’ll ask questions and we have to answered them to her right there) and well, you see nobody likes that cause we suck at it. 

The worst part was that we all had to wait outside the classroom so that only the person taking the exam was inside, but its December, it had just rained, there was no sun, IT WAS SO FLIPPLING COLD and my dumb ass decided not to take a coat cause I thought I was gonna be inside. Well to make things even more sad, the teacher took like 20 minutes with each student (we are like 20) so I had to wait 3 FREAKING HOURS IN THA COLD TO TAKE MY TURN! After that I think I barely passed the exam (if I even did) and my back hurt from sitting out in the cold. 

Another interesting thing that happened these past days is that and old friend who had ghosted and can pretty much say replaced us, contacted us (C, M and me) after like 4 months. She (will call her A) started drifting from us even though we were really close and so did us but well that’s a long story with lots of shit and all that drama.  
So A wanted to know how we were doing cause of something that happened to some other friends, ok then she was talking a bit about how shit when down hill with us (we aren’t in like horrible terms but everything is like awkward and shady) and how she still considers us friends and that she will like to talk about all that stuff sometimes. 

Then we, C, M and me talked in our group and decided nah, we don’t really want to talk to her, but… I kind of miss her, like we really were close friends in high school and we had a lot of fun together and well I am sad that I lost a friend and personally I really want to like, clear thing between us. I know we wont be able to be as we were before but I just don’t want to continue this awkward silence and I don’t know cause my other friends are also involved and aaaaaaah shit o well maybe in some more time we could all get together and talk but who knows. Well if shit does go down, bet your ass I am gonna post it…... cause I can hahhahaha  
Alright peace out *imagine a peace hand pose emoji that I don’t have*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I saw A when we went to C's birthday "party" (referred to the events of last chapter) and I guess that is part of why she contacted us, which was 2 days after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!

Hello again! It’s been a while since I last posted something, and well I’ve been kinda busy with the holidays and all that stuff, you know.   
So, a lot of things have happened these past few weeks and I really wanted to post stuff but because of one thing or another I didn’t. Well to make the long story short:  
I had a few (4) Christmas parties in a week, it was awesome (not so much for my liver but yeah!). The first one was with my middle school friends, we hadn’t been all in the same place in like 6 years and it was heartwarming to see them all again and we had so much fun, it was funnier cause now we can all drink so we did the most logical thing and we got smashed!   
After that we had a little reunion with the high school group (we were like 8 but not all came) it was a fun and interesting event, I say so cause it was in A’s house (the one a talked in the last chapter, I think?) I had to leave early so I really didn’t spend a lot of time there. After the party somethings led to others and well now A’s is definitely not gonna be our friend (M, C and I, more like our acquaintance from now on) she was just agrh blah b1tch. Anyways that night my brother picked me up and we also found two stray dogs, we tried to help them cause they seemed to have escaped from their home, but it was no use they refused to come with us and we spent like an hour in the cold, so we just shared their pictures and locations to social media and hoped the found their way home again.   
Then came the family (not really blood family but family) party it was also really fun and we ate a lot, and drank a lot (specially me hahhahaha got really trashed and almost passed out) it was cool!   
And last but not least I had like a mini party/sleep over with M and C, I got there really late so we didn’t do much before turning in for the night, it was nice.   
After that the holidays just went by in the standard way, I think nothing interesting happed between then and now.   
Except, I guess… I cut my thumb while cooking and I got the revelation that humans can be really useless without them, like we wouldn’t have been able to take over the world all those years ago. Also, in like two days I’m getting one wisdom tooth remove so yeah, I’m gonna be in pAin. Finally, I’m also going back to school in a week so maybe I’ll post if my life becomes less boring!   
See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello again, it's been quite a while since I've posted and a lot has happened these past weeks (or months idk when I last wrote here jeje). But the most interesting thing right now is the Corona virus outbreak and it is really scary how fast and how many people are getting infected but is also weird the way people react, like in my country especially in my city there's no fvcking toilet paper, like wtf yes you may die if you get the virus and you maybe get sick but what has that have to do with having like 20 packs of toilet paper YOUR BUTT IS SAFE YOU WILL NOT GET DIARRHEA! 

Also they suspended classes in school for a whole month and its gonna be crazy cause I'm a med student and half of my classes require going to labs and shit but now every thing is gonna be online :( oh well! 

This also means is gonna be HELL when we get back and we're gonna suffer....... well shit ok.   
So I'll be stocked home for a month with my siblings and I'm 10000000% sure we're going to drive each other crazy so yeah maybe you'll get more content hahahahahaha (I mean if someone actually enjoys reading this) (also I know I probably always say I'll write more and don't :( sorry but I'll try harder) 

And as a plus I hate my government and especially my president they are all fucking useless like I curse all the people who voted for him (I couldn't vote yet so I'm stuck just whining) but yeah it's not like we are a first class or even a second class country but dude we really could have done better if people just read a little, jus a little GOD!

Another thing is that it hasn't stopped raining for like 3-4 days (that's a lot from where I'm form jejeje) and its very cold it's like the weather is telling me to be lazy hahahahaha and I can't be lazy I'm supposed to be doing exercise but its soon cold :( aaaaand I also need money like, a lot of it, but I can't work with my (normal) school shcecual and I've seriously considered selling feet pics for a moment hahahahaha it didn't (still doesn't) sound like such a bad idea but you never know. I guess I'll just wait for summer and get a part time job or something ;)

Oooh almost forgot to add, so one of my best friends has a boyfriend now (it's been like 3-4 months) and well she's starting to.... um.. experiment/try things to like not be a virgin anymore but like still idk if you understand me but yeah nsfw stuff, but like OMG she tells us EVERYTHING! I mean she doesn't tell us like every single detail but enough and it's funny and also kinda wired but guess we have to deal with it since she's the first in our group and well... she's like our lab rat hahahahahahaha. So yeah I think our friendship got stronger and will probably won't keep any type of secret or info to ourselves so yeah! now we have a veeeeery open and detail type of friendship ut we trust each other and also we get to laugh a lot at/with her when she has her confidence on or her she virgin panics hahahahahahhaha

Well I hope you'll be safe and stay healthy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you have interesting and random things that happend to people and or your city since all of the covid-19 shit started don't be afraid of sharing I'm bored and like comments, I guess if you'll like. 
> 
> Ok bye till later!


End file.
